


Five Times Alice Longbottom Kissed James Potter and the One Time She Didn't

by NextGenFics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextGenFics/pseuds/NextGenFics





	1. A First Kiss

Alice Augusta Longbottom's first kiss was James Sirius Potter at the ages of 5 and 6 respectively.

It was at one of Harry and Neville's school friends, Luna Lovegood to a Rolf Scamander.

They already had children; twins named Lysander and Lorcan who were the same age as little Alice. Luna had always intended to marry Rolf but never seemed to have time for it till now.

James, who was Luna's favourite out of the Potter children was asked to be the ring bearer and Alice, who often stated she wanted to be just like 'Auntie Lu-Lu' was asked to be the flower girl for Luna.

It was to be a muggle-style wedding, for Rolf, who was born to a Squib and a muggle, had been raised as a muggle while being home-schooled by an uncle of his.

Luna had no objection to such a proposal for the idea of a muggle-wedding made her very curious indeed.

On the day of the nuptials, however, there was a slight snag. James didn't want to go down the aisle without Alice and refused to tell any of the bridal party where the rings were until, exasperated, Ginny and Hermione and Hannah decided to forgo the separate walks that Alice and James had learned and agreed to let James walk down the aisle with his best friend.

It was a lovely affair, and all eyes were on Luna and Rolf; except for Alice's.

They were staring intently at James, whose hand she was still holding; smiling brightly at her best friend.

He was smiling back at her and occasionally swinging their arms; only focused on Alice in her fluffy white dress and silly smile.

James only stopped looking at Alice to watch as Rolf kissed Luna.

His eyes went back to Alice, who was also watching the newlyweds before their eyes met again and Alice's lips pressed against James' and they kissed each other just as long as Rolf had kissed Luna before the aww'ing made Alice blush and giggle and pull away from James.

The kiss hadn't escaped Luna's eyes and at the reception, she didn't throw the bouquet but instead gave it to Alice and told her to keep it safe for her own wedding.

Alice promised to do so before running off to show James what she had just got.  



	2. Chapter 2

The second time Alice kissed James was during her second year.

She was in the common room with James, his head in her lap and her hand playing with his hair.

Earlier that day one of James' housemates tried to kiss her and she ended up punching, and subsequently breaking, their nose.

It had been an awkward affair and James was the only Gryffindor in the commmon room that was talking to her at the moment.

After a few more minutes of silence, Alice looked down at James and tugged on his hair; the gesture meaning she wanted him sitting up.

He gave her a quizzical look as he did as she had silently asked.

Once he sat up, Alice climbed onto his lap faster than he could realize what she was doing and before he could ask her what in Merlin's name she was doing, her hands were in his hair and her lips were crashing against his.

All James could do was put his hands on her hips and kiss her back. It was clumsy and wet and messy and yet...

It was somewhat perfect.

Her perfume mixed with his cologne and all he could taste was the strawberry lipgloss she liked to wear and something that had to be uniquely Alice.

Air was forgotten as their mouths explored each others' and it was Alice who pulled away, for her vision was starting to fade from lack of anything but James.

"What the bloody hell was that?" James gaped at her, too stunned to move his hands or push her away; if anything, he pulled her closer.

"You're supposed to remember your first kiss. Daddy remembers his, and Auntie Lu remembers hers... Your parents remember theirs. I'm going to remember mine. And I want to be happy when I remember my first kiss. I want it to be someone I'll always love. I'll always love you." Alice admitted, her hands back and playing with his hair.

It made sense to James and he pulled her down to another kiss; this one brief but sweet.

When he pulled away, he flashed her a grin. "There. Now you're my first kiss too."

Alice's laughter exploded from her lips and when he went to bed that night, those lips and that laugh were the last thing he remembered.


	3. Chapter 3

The third time that Alice kissed James was when she was in her fourth year.

James had broken up with his boyfriend and was nursing a bottle of Firewhiskey he got from the kitchens.

Alice had broken up with her own boyfriend a week ago and knew exactly how James was feeling. The bottle was passed between the two of them till one of them started hiccuping and the other started giggling and soon both started to hiccup and giggle until neither could tell who was doing which.

After nearly an hour of interchanging hiccups and giggling, Alice found herself straddling James' lap with his hands on her hips. "So, why did you break up with Oliver?" She asked, busying herself with playing with his hair.

Maybe an hour or two ago, James would have found himself not wanting to ask the question, but with the Firewhiskey in his system and his best friend on his lap, he found the question much easier to answer. "He wasn't fun. I'd want to do something and all he would do is want to stay in."

Alice nodded and continued playing with his hair. "Is that it, Jamsie? I wouldn't break up with someone just for that."

It made him laugh and his hands started slipping underneath her shirt. "Well, he's also a terrible kisser. Is that good enough a reason?"

Alice started giggling again and her hands found their way to his shoulders, gripping them tight. "Yeah, Jamsie, that's a real good reason." She managed to say between giggles before leaning in.

"You were always a much better kisser than him anyways." James whispered, his eyes never leaving his Alice's. "He was too wet... You were just right."

Her eyes shone, the Firewhiskey leaving a glaze that he found reflecting back in his own.

There weren't any more words as Alice pressed her lips against the Eldest Potter boy's and she found herself unable to pull away as he kissed her back. It was long and heated and drove them both nearly insane from wanting before they pulled away from each other and dissolved into laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

The fourth time that Alice Longbottom kissed James Sirius Potter was in her fourth year and his fifth year.

 

They were the only Gryffindors that stayed for Christmas holiday that were still up and celebrating New Year's. Speaking of which, was only three minutes away.

 

There was a mess of streamers and crackers all over the floor and party hats on both their heads; a bottle of Firewhiskey being being passed between their lips. It was their first time not going home for Christmas and they were determined to make the most of it.

 

Frank, Alice's older brother, was spending the holiday with his girlfriend, Abby Skeeter and her family, which meant that it would only be Alice home with Hannah and Neville.

 

However, Alice had decided to give her parents an extra present of some time alone and decided to stay at Hogwarts.

 

James, being the amazing friend he was, had offered to stay with Alice so she wasn't alone as his present to her.

 

There was a giant party in the Gryffindor House with the remaining eight Gryffidnor's for all of Christmas Eve, Christmas, Boxing day and then New Year's. It was exhausting and had left most of the House exhausted except for James and Alice who were still trying to make it to midnight.

 

Giggles left their lips they exchanged the bottle and took swigs; Alice as usual, was on James' lap and the hand that wasn't taking and giving the bottle, was playing with James' hair.

 

As it neared closer to midnight, the amount of Firewhiskey in the bottle kept getting lower. James' eyes flickered to the clock and he set the bottle aside, hands going up and pushing Alice's hair behind her ears.

 

"Ten, nine, eight, seven..." He started softly counting down, Alice joining him before shouting at the top of their lungs, 'Happy New Year!' and hugging each other tightly.

 

When they pulled away, Alice took one look at James with messy hair and flushed face and she kissed him. his lips moved against hers and his hands found their way to her ass; gripping it tightly before standing.

 

Instinct kicked in and her legs wrapped around his waist; pulling herself tighter against him as he carried her up the steps to his dorm and laying her down on the bed. She kissed him deeper, tongue slipping in his mouth as one of his hands slid up her shirt and started to knead her breast; the other sneaking down her pants and dipping his fingers into her soaking wet cunt.

 

They kissed for what seemed like hours, James fingering Alice til she came over and over before exhaustion finally kicked in and they feel asleep.

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

James woke up to the sound of someone shouting at him; eyes fluttering open to see one of his housemates yelling expletives at him and gesturing rather wildly at James and.. Oh bloody Merlin's baggy ballsack. Alice was lying right next to him and...

 

He swallowed as he realised that his fingers were still in her cunt and his other hand was still on one of her tits. His eyes narrowed at his roommate, silently threatening the other guy with a violent and bloody death if he didn't shut up.

 

Alice got violent when she was woken up early and considering how close she was to him, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of her violence. The guy flipped James off before heading out and James closed his eyes, letting out a puff of air as he silently considered himself safe until she woke up.

 

"I thought he'd never leave." Alice's voice grumbled close to his ear before all of a sudden she twisted around and he felt his fingers slide deeper inside her as she shifted her hips.

 

Suddenly his lips were covered by hers and he broke into a grin as he started kissing her back; fingers working again to bring her off again as she pulled away to laugh before kissing him again.


End file.
